


Alucard/Trevor Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Alucard/Trevor.





	Alucard/Trevor Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch) asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/175859677784/hi-its-me-again-%E3%83%BD-%EF%BE%89-i-totally-understand).)
> 
> Due to their canon world some of this meme's questions were rather tricky for them. . .

**Who said “I love you” first**

Trevor! Very quietly, when (he thought) Adrian was asleep. He was still getting comfortable/coming to terms with Things and had no intention of actually admitting it quite yet. Adrian was in fact _not_ asleep and was shocked to hear the soft words - so shocked he didn’t react at first, not until a minute or two later, when Trevor cuddled closer against his back and wrapped an arm around him again.

Then he turned over and Trevor’s heartbeat did some very interesting panicky things when their eyes met and he realised Adrian had heard him. (It’s all right, Adrian kissed him before he could tip _too_ far to panic and distracted him. That minute or two was enough to let Adrian’s shock fade into being tentatively pleased, and the kiss was steadying familiar territory for Trevor. Enough that it almost kept him from being shocked when the kiss broke and Adrian returned the sentiment in a low murmur against his mouth.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

Trevor’s phone background is still set on the least eye-smarting of the default image options; Adrian’s is usually a landscape or art.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Sypha leaves them notes written in the fog on the bathroom mirror sometimes, mostly along the lines of _clean up after yourselves_ or _keep it down I do not want to be thrown out before I sleep in a real bed_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Neither, although Adrian does periodically attempt to get Trevor into nicer clothes (particularly ones that haven’t been marinated in demon guts and piss-poor beer) whether he likes it or not. Trevor mostly resists out of spite and to taunt Adrian; he’s from a noble family, his clothes _are_ nice (if much-abused, and began its life as hunting gear rather than fripperies) and he _can_ dress well even in finery, given both money and a reason to be doing so. But why would he want to bother? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Adrian. He fully expected the punch he got for it - Trevor takes some time to process these things and he was well aware that one was going to be one hell of a surprise.

Trevor spat a few curses and stormed off afterwards, and Adrian was only surprised that it took less than a full day for him to get over it - he expected longer. Then Trevor was back, still muttering curses and insults and claiming he suspected Adrian of all manner of manipulative, predatory things . . . but he still caught hold of him and dragged him in for another kiss.

. . .all right, Adrian was also a little surprised how good a kisser Trevor is, and distracted enough by it to let Trevor pull him around to deepen it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

Trevor, on the rare occasions it happens, and mainly to fuck with Adrian, who has some trouble adjusting to the same schedule as his human companions . . . and who flatly refuses to get anywhere near Trevor’s morning breath willingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Trevor, who has fond memories - if ones scattered with ear-piercing shrieks and bruising - of doing so with his siblings. (It was a little bittersweet to think of again even now he’s fallen into a makeshift family such as the one he has now.) It’s become part of his ongoing quest to break Adrian’s ever coolly collected manner.

If he awards himself a mental ‘point’ for every time he can leave Adrian speechless or take him aback, it’s worth at least ten points to get Adrian squirming and giggling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

When he’s feeling playful, Trevor. He’s handsy and sweet, teases and laughs through the water, warm and present.

When he’s feeling concerned, Adrian. He’s quiet and unobtrusive, all light touches and sharp eyes, supportive and gentle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

Are we counting that time Adrian showed up with a brace of rabbits in his wolf form and when he shifted back laughed so hard it cracked his aristocratic facade terribly at Trevor’s startled and flailing reaction?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Insofar as neither of them will admit that they are actually _dating_ , it hasn’t really come up. (Sypha thinks they’re ridiculous. They’ll probably have been practically married for thirty years before one of them slips up and calls something a date.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

If by ‘spiders’ you mean ‘big terrifying monsters’. . .

No seriously, though, Trevor does - he makes something of a production talking about doing it as though he’s protecting the sensibilities or nerves of a delicate flower of a person while Adrian’s attention slowly slides over to him with the dryest _what even is wrong with you_ look in response to the teasing. (He mostly manages not to laugh. _Sometimes_ he manages not to satisfy Trevor’s game by looking up.) Trevor still gets his kiss like a thank you after if he comes looking for it, because Adrian can rarely resist kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Adrian has never been drunk and is not entirely sure he is capable of getting there. Trevor tends towards either brooding angst or ridiculous silliness when he’s drunk, neither quite leaving him prone to loudly overt declarations of love. Being drunk does help Trevor voice things he usually doesn’t, however, and he has muttered plenty of things about _feelings_ against Adrian’s neck and into his hair when leaning on him and being supported/dragged out of the bar or back up to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
